Jurassic Park X: The Final Leg
At five books and 50 chapters, this is going to be the biggest story in the Pythnut Franchise! This time, strictly NOT for kids. Contains blood everywhere, much more swearing than previous installments (mostly mild), and quite horrible deaths. How do you like the PYTHNUT Series 1 and would you like a Series 2? Yes No Super Awesome very senseless and silly Maybe Book 1: The New Power Prolouge: The New Power The mutated Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus (currently non-super mutated) and Oxalaia families merge to make packs, ready for the final battle to ever happen in the Five Deaths in Chapter 50, against a creature that is so powerful, brutal, and horrifying; the most powerful Oxalaia Rex in History AND Prehistory is a Baby Goldfish compared to it. Chapter 1: Team Hunt The T-Rex-U are on the hunt. They decide to bring the children and Oxalaia family along, just because they are more powerful in large numbers. They soon come across a herd of Anatotitan Agilis Dubious and Triceratops, and the Female Tyrannosaur calls on the chase. The chicks jump and hold on to the Male Oxalaia's tail, as it chases down the fattest Anatotitan it can find. Meanwhile, the Male Tyrannosaurus is trying to bring down a stubborn Triceratops. After a couple stabs in the shoulder, the T-Rex (His shoulders almost numb) eventually brings down the stubborn giant. The Oxalaia carries the Ananotitan with his wife, and they let the baby T-Rexes feast with them. After a while, their bellies are full and they go back to the nest. Chapter 2: Spinosaurus Aegypticus Robustus vs Giganotosaurus Carolini Demonius Giganotosaurs, one of the largest meat eaters at 52 feet long, is being stalked by Spinosaurus Robustus, the second largest Carnivore after Oxalaia, at 64 feet (Oxalaia is 65 feet). The Spino lashes out at Giga's back, slashing it with both hand claws, causing blood to pour out. Giga looks at his back, and when he sees 3 claw marks, he blinds Spinosaurus in one eye. Then he is whacked in the face with a quick, powerful tail whip: curtiousy of Spiny . Giga chomps down on Spinosaurus' neck, but even though this would normally this would crush a real Spinosaurus's neck, tampering InGen power saves the Spino. Then Spino uses it's signature move, the Retaliation Kill. The Spino grips Giga's neck with it's claws and sinks them in, causing immense amounts of blood to spill, weakening Giganotosaurus. Then the Spinosaur clamps down on the neck of the Giga, and cracks it so hard that the entire grassland can hear it, causing some Gallimimus to flee from the non-existent monster that sounds like a crack. Not only that, but the Giganotosaurus is decapitated. The Spinosaurus roars in victory and takes it to a cave to not eat it, but use it as a training dummy for the next fight with a Tyrannosaurus. Chapter 3: Tyrannosaurus vs Spinosaurus... for the 720th time The male T-Rex-U meets the Spinosaurus by it's cave and bites it's neck. Now normally, T-Rex fanboys would kill Spino right then and there, but nope! The Spino escapes the attack and bites Rexy's neck. The fight turns into a neck bite-escape contest. The Spino bites and locks down on Rex's neck and causes an extreme amount of blood to spill, causing the T-Rex to go pale, but the T-Rex hardly escapes and retreats to live to fight another day. The Spinosaurus nearly faints after he made the T-Rex-U retreat. He goes back to his cave to wonder "Did I really just do that?" Chapter 4: Dragons meet Oxalaia Rex An Oxalaia Rex finds Ten Prehistoric 6-Headed fire breathing dragons. The dragons fire their breath at the O-Rex but when the fire clears, the O-Rex is nowhere to be found. The Oxalaia Rex was hiding somewhere, but the fire did destroy other hiding places. The dragons fire again, this time hitting the O-Rex's side and burning it off in a messy, bloody display. Not only is this excruciatingly painful, but O-Rex goes into a blind rage. It scares away nine of the other dragons but the leader fights the O-Rex. The leader shoots his fire at the O-Rex's face, and some of it's face burns off. The O-Rex makes it's first move, it rips one of the six heads off, then when he shoots fire, the fire has no target and burns the dragon up. The Oxalaia Rex roars and eats the cooked dragon. Chapter 5: Oceanic Revenge The male Carcarodon Megalodon Superious finds the Predator X pack and remembers what happened to his mate. But then he remembers: she was giving birth! All the babies made it out, but the mother died as soon as they were born. The Meg kills all but one Pred X. Then the last Pred X from that pack, Drapsmann (Norwegian for Killer), has a duel with the Mega Shark. The giant pliosaur bites the Meg's pectoral fin but is smacked away, leaving a small trail of blood as it thrashes around in pain. Then the shark kills X by using the same technique as Lio: anoxic drop. Then the shark and it's babies feed on the Predator X after it floats to the surface, showing their hunt for food never stops. Chapter 6: Return Of the Raptors! A loud shreik is heard, signaling the arrival of the northern Velociraptor pack, with 12 members: 5 adults and 7 babies. A herd of Tenontosaurus is found. The weakest one, sick because of old age, is singled out as the main target. The hardosaur calls for it's herd but the herd is too far away to hear the distress call. A couple come, but they run away in shock when they see what is upon them. The raptors do one of their most deadly techniques: Clever Pounce. They also add biting power to the arsenal. The Raptors nearly finish it but then the babies need practice so they find some long abandoned candy on the ground and eat it. Then the babies go crazy and kill the old hadrosaur and have a feeding frenzy on the hadrosaur. Chapter 7: A Volcanic Subspecies In the dead forests of the southeast, a sail moves around the dried up riverbed. It is not unlike an Oxalaia's sail, but it is Black/Yellow. It reveals itself, showing it is an Oxalaia subspecies. It is red, with black stripes, and it is heading to a cave inside the volcano, glowing orange red. It heads inside, it's family currently resting next to a lava pit. The one we are following (a young adult male) gets over the pit, and picks up a stone. It drops the stone into the pit, creating a small fire. The family wakes up, and they go out to hunt. But when they head out, they find a pack of 10 Deinodon is hunting. They find some Protoceratops and engage in a battle. One of the Deinodon is killed, and after a while then they kill and feast on the Protoceratops. But in the middle of their meal, the Volcano Oxalaia chase the dinosaurs away. They eat the remains. Chapter 8: Volcano Oxalaia vs T-Rex A Non-Ultimus T-Rex is on the hunt. It finds an Edmontosaurus, but then a Volcano Oxalaia attacks and tears the T-Rex's arms clean off. The T-Rex bites Oxy's neck and supposedly kills the titan. T-Rex roars in victory and Oxalaia thinks to herself; "Idiot." Then Oxy slurps up some lava and spits a bit at a dead tree, causing a small forest fire. She then spits some lava at the T-Rex, and the T-Rex roars and soon is burnt to a crisp. The Oxy roars in victory and eats the T-Rex with his family, dragging the leftovers to a cave. Chapter 9: A Venomous Intrusion A Venomous dinosaur, Dilophosaurus Wetherilli Venomari, spits acidic venom everywhere due to being in a blind rage after witnessing his family getting killed by a Nanotyrannus pack. The venom slowly burns through the trees and plants, causing other dinosaurs to flee. Then an Albertosaurus seeks the opprotunity to challange it. The Dilo spits venom, burning the Alberto's arms and making them useless. The Dilo bites Alberto's left arm off, but is countered by a ram, damaging the Dilophosaur's frill. It quickly jumps to the Albertosaur's neck and tears it open. The Dilophosaurus eats it's new kill Chapter 10: Return of Spinosaurus Rex A Spinosaurus Rex is on the hunt, finding a Diplodocus. It attacks, but the sauropod's tail smacks it. The S-Rex then clamps down on the sauropod's flanks and lets it bleed to death. The Spino Rex then roars and feeds on it's kill. Book 2: Blue Eyes, New Danger Chapter 11: A New Horror In the territory where Oxalaia Rex live, a pair of blue eyes can be seen from the thick, inescapable forest. A swift, almost unseeable claw comes out, and causes one of the Oxalaia Rex next to the eyes to fall on it's knees and bleed. The claw comes out again, and the Oxalaia Rex has bloody gashes all over it's body. Finally an arm raises, and drags the Oxalaia Rex into the bushes. It screams in pain and horror, and soon, it's body is in the hazardous trap the Great Tree Hell is. Soon, a horrible screech comes from the bushes, and is followed by an angered, starving roar. The Oxalaia Rex is thrown out of the forest. It is just bones. The others go to investigate, but when the eyes appear again, they all run away. A vaguely Irritator-esque roar comes from the bushes... but it is louder. Stronger. Bigger. The creature walks away, not a sign of what it really is seen. Chapter 12: Kings of the Volcano Inside a dead forest, a two pairs of eyes show up. One pair is Yellow, the other is Acid Green. The two come out of the bushes, to show they are Tyrannosaurus Ultimus... but with a lava-like color scheme. They are 85ft long (25m), larger than usual T-Rex-U, the female being the largest of the two. She is heading towards a small mound of rock and dirt. She is nuzzling the eggs inside, showing she is a mother. The male has disappeared. He is off hunting, and he comes across a herd of Torosaurus. He sneaks across the Volcanic Plains, lowers his head, and soon darts off to the largest he can find. It takes a mere jump to it's back to kill the prey. The V-T-Rex-U drags the carcass home, to both warm the eggs and feed on. Chapter 13: Spikes and Bristles Spike, a Spinosaurus from Isla Sorna, has been transported to Isla Tyrannus due to complications with a Female T-Rex U and is on a hunt. The father Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus, Crusher, battles Spike, as his wife, Shredder, has bad memories of her husband almost dying to a smaller Spinosaurus. She didn't want her husband to fight, but she knows this is how he does his talking. Spike slashes at the Rex's eyes, blinding one temporarily, but the other merely slashes the cheek. The Rex nearly crushes Spike's skull, but is only able to fracture Spike's jaws. After Spike realizes that he can't use his mouth, he changes to his claw tactics; much more effective. Spike begins slashing at the T-Rex's back and neck, and bites them both, but is kicked off. He tries to get up, but he soon dies due to having landed on his backbone; the sail! Upon landing on his sail, his ribcage snapped open. He sees Spike twitching, so he places the liver in his throat. The T-Rex roars, but does not eat this one. His wife, kids, and the Oxalaia Pack were hungrier than he was, so it was fair to let them eat. After about 54 minutes, he eats it too, because he hasn't eaten for a while. He spits up the liver for the kids, his wife,and the Oxalaia pack to eat. Chapter 14: Return of the Sea Monsters In the salty reservoir, all is quiet. A sub-adult Cretoxirhyna swims by, only to be bitten in half and swallowed by a Tylosaurus. The Tylosaurus, whom we will call Ripper, swims by, looking for some prey like Kronosaurus, Plesiosaurus, and Mauisaurus; all of which have become rare in the Tyrannus Ecosystem after a great disaster. A Mosasaurus appears, being 200ft long. Ripper swims to the Mosasaur, but Megalodon, the most dangerous creature on all the islands in the Six islands of Death... for now, including Isla Nublar, savagely attacks it by grabbing it's ribcage and crushing it. Ripper, knowing that he would die in a fight with a Meg like ours, retreats. Our main Mosasaur, called Cruncher, kills a Liopluerodon by reversing a Neck twist into a Skull Crush. Just like our other sea creatures, they use underwater tunnels to get in and out of the island's lakes. Cruncher enters Isla Tyrannus's coastline and catches a Barosaurus and begins to eat it. Our Megalodon, Smasher, swims through a wide river to get to the mainland, and fights (and wins) with a roar contest with an Oxalaia carrying a younger Megalodon. Chapter 15: No More Forcefield! The force field begins to blink, and it soon disappears. Alan Grant is sure to return! Chapter 16: Allosaurus VS Ceratosaurus A pack of Velociraptor is wandering, but is being watched from behind a large rock by a 35ft long,12 ton female Ceratosaurus. Even the Cerato is being hunted, by a 46ft long, 14 ton male Allosaurus. The Allo pounces on the Ceratosaurus, but the Cerato, Stabber makes the Allo, Snappa eat a mouthful of decoration horn. Snappa bites Stabber's leg and causes blood to pour out, and after some limping, Stabber finally manages to escape Snappa's bite. Stabber scrambles away, and Snappa roars in a Phyrric Victory. Chapter 17: One Last Return A plane flies over Isla Tyrannus's ocean but Smasher is able to bite the plane in two, killing the pilot and crew. Soon, a helicopter flies over and Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcom, and the now adult Eric Kirby are inside. "Finally, I can study dinosaurs without danger!" Grant states, in happiness he is able to study the dinosaurs in safety. Chapter 18: The Return of Acrocanthosaurus A herd of Seismosaurus is grazing on tender grasses. The Deinonychus pack roars at the herd, and the ground begins to shake for an odd reason. The ground shakes again. The pack realizes the stomps are from a 50ft long, 20 ton female Acrocanthosaurus; the leader of her small pack. She has two things on her mind. 1, Getting food. and 2, making sure the Deinonychus pack doesn't get to her babies, as they are 12 meters (40ft) away from her nest; currently unguarded. The Acro roars and scares the Deinonychus pack away. She bites a Seismosaur's flanks, slowing the Seismosaurus herd down tremendously. She charges the slowest of the herd, and rallies her mate to help. The two slowly tear out chunks of the giant sauropod's back, and it's death occurs in mere minutes. The female Acrocanthosaurus roars in victory, and calls the rest of her family over to the kill to eat. Chapter 19: Cannibal Velociraptors! While a male Velociraptor is hunting, it's mate, a female Velociraptor, is watching over her babies when a smaller male raptor approaches the nest. The female spots the male and bares her sharp yet yellow teeth, showing the male that she's pissed and not letting down her chicks. The male tries to get the female to mate, but the female keeps on roaring for no seen reason. The female knows the male is intent on mating, and male knows the female is intent on protecting something... but what? The male spots 5 baby raptors, all of which nothing like himself. The male goes from mating mode, to takeover mode. The male lunges at the babies, but it's neck is ripped wide open by the angered female's killing claw. She lets him live just long enough, to when she forces him on his back, she gapes her mouth open and attacks his neck, causing his head to dangle by his spine. The female calls the male and the pack feasts on the dead male. Chapter 20: Super-Croc A 60ft (18m), 29 ton (59,000lbs), Super-Croc,also known by it's real name, Sarcosuchus, is prowling the shallow rivers. The creature finds a herd of Palarititan and sights out 2 unrelated juveniles .The croc bites the nearest sauropod but a 55ft (17m) Carcharodontosaurus tries to steal the small Titan. The Super Croc wrestles the young sauropod away from the Carcharo's jaws, the Carcharo attacks the second juvenile, but it's massive mother protects it. The unlucky Carcharodontosaurus retreats from the herd. The Super-Croc feeds on the Palarititan. Book 3: Plot Twists! Chapter 21: Staredown with the Killer A Volcano Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus is hunting. It finds the hidden eyes of The Unknown Oxalaia Rex Killer. and they stare at each other until the The Killer leaves. The V-T-U goes off to hunt again. Chapter 22: Oxalaia Extinction A herd of Sesimosaurus are spotted by the Oxalaia Pack, currently away from the T-Rex-U Family. They charge towards the earth-shakers, and the lead female jumps on one's back. When she is shaken off, she lands on her sail; killing her instantaneously. The others run towards smaller sauropods, and most of them are wiped out as well. One young Oxalaia Remains, and he manages to show that being a baby doesn't matter by stressing a Sesimosaur out so much that it dies. But before it can eat, the Unlucky Carcharodontosaurus snatches the baby up and devours him. The T-Rex-U male is on a hunt, find out what happens next... Chapter 23:Tyrannosaur VS Tyrannosaur! A male Tyrannosaurus Ultimus (Crusher) is on the hunt. It finds another Tyrannosaurus Ultimus locking on the the same prey; a young Ankylosaurus. The male spots the other creature and roars at it. The other male responds by making mock lunges. The first male bites the back of the other Tyrannosaur, but is smacked in the face by the other male's tail. The first male spots a dead Titanoceratops, killed by Velociraptors 30 minutes ago, and he figures he can use this to his advantage. The other male thinks he can push the first male into an Ankylosaurus tail club, to his advantage. Both males try to push each other to the herbivore but Crusher pushes the other male backwards and falls by surprise on an Ankylosaurus tail club and his neck gets stabbed by a Titanoceratops brow horn, which kills the other male. Crusher roars in victory, and while he is hungry, he smells a dead Sesimosaurus in the distance. When he gets there, he finds a Carcharodontoaurus, a far away herd of Sesimosaurus, an entire graveyard of Oxalaia, and a baby Oxalaia in the Carchar's jaws. Crusher runs up to the shark toothed lizard, and despite forcing him to back off, the Oxalaia Baby is still dead, and was the last of it's kind. That concludes the story of the normal Oxalaia.Or does it?! Chapter 24: Fatal Carnosaur 5-Way! A Ceratosaurus, Megalosaurus, Allosaurus, Spinosaurus, and the still heartbroken Tyrannosaurus all meet. The 5 dinosaurs all attack at once. When the dust settles, there are spines broken, necks broken, and an Allosaurus with no hea... wait, no head!? A king rises: Crusher, the traumatized Tyrannosaur. Crusher roars and calls his family for a huge feast, and later, a mourning for the extinction of a creature that had helped them for a while up until the incident; Oxalaia. Chapter 25: Earthquake in the Swamp Crusher approcahes the extinct Oxalaia grave and roars,causing him to revive the Oxalaia,making them:Zombie Oxalaias,and his army.Crusher roars loudly,showing that he even more deadly and becomes SUPER-MUTATED....... Chapter 26:Giganotosaur attack! A pack of 7 52ft long (16m),44 ton (84,000lbs),22ft height (7m)Giganotosaurus are preparing to ambush an old 114-195 ft long(35-59m),60-75ft tall (18-22m),350 ton (700,000lbs)Aregentinosaurus.The alpha female sees the pack and alerts her mate,the alpha male,and the herd is attacked by the pack,scrambling them ,but leaving the old one to be killed.The pack jumps on the side of the sauropod and inflicts deep gashes in the flesh and bone.A rouge Giga gets crushed underneath 350 tons of Argentinosaurus.One female falls down and when she is about to be crushed,she bites and slashes the Argen's left leg and knocks the 350 ton colossus down.The pack makes the killing blow.Then the pack feeds on the Argentinosaurus. Chapter 27:Human prey The leaders of the Tyrannolaia tribe,Crusher,the male T.rex.U,and Demon,the female Oxalaia,find 3 humans:Nick Van Owen,Carlos,and a tourist.The tourist escapes but Van Owen and Carlos are eaten,but the upper and lower bodies are switched:Crusher eats Owen's upper body and Carlos's lower body,and vise versa.Later,the siblings eat the tourist. Chapter 28:Carcharodontosaurus vs Paralititan A pack of 3 Carcharodontosaurus siblings are tracking a herd of Paralititan.They find a weak one that is moving it's neck up and down.The alpha male signals to the 2 females, and they scatter the Paralititans,but the weak one stays to fight.The females make deep gashes in the flesh and bone of the sauropod.The Paralititan swings it's neck and tail back and forth to try and hit a Carcharo,and it hits one.The alpha male locks it's jaws onto the tail of the 2nd largest dinosaur ever,giving the other female time to recover.The Paralititan turns it's body,but the 2 female Carcharos tear open it's flanks and knocks it down.The alpha male crushes it's windpipe,killing the colossus.The pack roars in victory and feeds on their new kill. Category:Jurassic Park X Category:Pythor9449 Category:Peenut2k7 Category:PYHNUT Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:FanFiction Category:Pythor9449 FanFiction Category:Isla Tyrannus